


The Second Team

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Prequel, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Adelaide expected it was going to just be another day working at the project. Get sent on a mission, kill some guys and then come back. Mission completed! But today was different. According to the Director it was 'Evaluation' day. A day where teams are evaluated on skill, their position in the team and how well their co-operation is.It happens right after the director recieves the reports on all soldiers. Adelaide wasn't too thrilled. She hated getting scolded on her every move. What was right, what was wrong and all that crap. It was a real drag...





	

Adelaide expected it was going to just be another day working at the project. Get sent on a mission, kill some guys and then come back. Mission completed! But today was different. According to the Director it was _'Evaluation'_ day. A day where teams are evaluated on skill, their position in the team and how well their co-operation is. It happens right after the director recieves the reports on all soldiers. Adelaide wasn't too thrilled. She hated getting scolded on her every move. What was right, what was wrong and all that crap. It was a real drag...

Luckily for Adelaide she was in a pretty big team. Due to that, they wouldn't really focus on her all too much. Adelaides team consisted of six. Herself, Nebraska, Delaware, Tasmania, Alaska and Minnesota. Another lucky thing for Adelaide was that she was one of the best in her team. Not 'the' best but still pretty close. The _'best'_ title would be given to Alaska. Maybe Delaware if she watched her anger issues.

It always confused Adelaide why Alaska wasn't in the top team yet. She was definitely qualified. Heck, they even brought her up there once to teach the top team some new moves! Not only that, but everyone up there already saw her as a member of the team. She had mutual respect for all of them and they saw her as a friend. Washington, by far the worst soldier up there, literally blushes every time he sees her. Lets just say, Alaska notices. She doesn't feel the same way but doesn't wanna crush the guys dreams. Adelaide understood that. She'd probably do the same thing too.

When Adelaide walked into the training room, it looked far different then usual. It was usually just a white blank room with a small window for the judges to look through and well... judge. Yet today? It was dark with a light television like screen at the back for all her team to see. The only other team members who were there before her were Tasmania, Delaware and Alaska. Minnesota and Nebraska were probably off somewhere kissing. Yup, they were dating. Not afraid of it either.

"Hey Hotstuff" Adelaide turned to see Tasmania winking at her. "Was wonderin' when you'd show up. You cant just expect me to wait for you in a room alone with AngerFace and On and Off switch over here" He motioned to Alaska and Delaware. They glared at him. Adelaide smirked a little at the nicknames.

 _Angerface_ was obviously a reference to how hotheaded Delaware could be sometimes and _on and off switch_  was a clear representation of Alaska. She'd either be cracking jokes or yelling at those who cracked jokes. A military persona with a little fun hiding in her. As for _HotStuff?_ Adelaide just took that as a compliment.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Adelaide snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Minnesota and Nebraska walk in. They were holding hands of course and eating pretzels. If this was her first day, Adelaide would question whats with the pretzels but as time had passed she slowly realised the couples fondness of charming (in their opinion) snacks. Well, it was really Nebraska who had a fondness. Minnesota just followed along.

"There you guys are!" Tasmania smiled at them. "Got me a pretzel?"

"Yup!" Nebraska nodded passing the soldier one from the bag. "Didn't forget this time. Well, _did._ Minnesota reminded me. Either way though, Pretzel for you!"

"Thanks bud" He patted Nebraska on the back. "Thanks Minnesota" He whispered leaning closer to Minnesota, she smiled and nodded back. He then started moving the snack closer to his mouth. "Now to e-"

"No time for pretzels Agent Tasmania" The room froze. The director came onto the previously seen Television like screen. "Now we must discuss more present issues. Such as which, you're assessments" Everyone nodded sharply. The change in atmosphere from casual banter to cold and empty caution almost at an instant. "Lets start with, Agent Adelaide"

Adelaide flinched as her name was called. "Yes Director?" She awaited critisism.

"You did well on you're test" He complimented.

"Thank you s-"

"That does not mean i am finished" He said harshly. Adelaide nodded quietly. The director cleared his throat. "You did well. Not _good_ and definitely not _great_. You need work. Particularly on work with a gun. Martial arts and other forms of hand to hand combat you are fine with but guns and long distance shooting style weapons are not you're strong point" He told. Adelaide nodded, cautious to speak. She agreed with his points of what she needed to improve on, taking note for future training. "That is all i wish to speak with you about..."

"U-understood sir" Adelaide gave a weak smile. She sounded insecure, and by god she was. As she said, she hated _'Evaluation'_ Day. There was a somewhat judgemental and harsh feel to it every year.

"Next up..." The director began. "Agent Delaware"

"Yes director!" She saluted. Delware was probably the most military driven one out of all of Adelaides team. Alaska was close but failed in one aspect, respecting people for their rank. Alaska lived by very different rules when it came to that. Respect who you want to respect and dont let anyone tell you why you feel that way. She was definitely opinionated.

"Delaware, you..." The director sighed. "You disapoint me" The words surprised many in the room. Even Delaware, whose shoulders appeared to tense up at the statement. "Now, you have been useful in this team. Very. Yet, team co-operation? Lacking. _Disgusting._ You rage on and on to all of them. Critisising is something i can get by but teasing is something else. I reccomend you stop before you are kicked out of this group all together" He informed.

Delaware growled. She managed to stop herself from going off at the director though. Just _barely..._

"I understand, Director" She choked on the words. It was no shock to anyone Delaware felt strongly different then the director. She believed she was the greatest in the team, and the harshness the director lay before her seemed just mean and cruel. Not un-justified if you asked Adelaide but definitely harsh.

"Now, Agent Tasmania" The director rested a hand on his forehead, probably out of annoyance. "Can you stop talking? Just... stop talking" He clearly didn't know how to put it. "You... on missions. You talk too much. Its rather annoying in my opinion" The director told.

"Fine, but you'll miss these constant vocal cords" Tasmania chuckled a bit, resting a hand on his adams apple. The director groaned. "Now, can ya give me some... i dunno. Positive remarks?" He gave a wide grin.

"Fine" The director nodded. "You are a _brillaint_ technician" Tasmania lit up at the words. "But we buy technology off other companies, so you're talent isn't all too important in this unit" He stated. Tasmania frowned. "Hey" The director gave an unsettling laugh. "Atleast its one compliment you can say i gave you..."

"I guess, sure, whatever" Tasmania groaned.

"Next..." The directors voice shifted from a slightly human tone to a dark and emotionless one. "Agent Minnesota. You are perfectly fine. Same with Alaska. Unlike Alaska though, i do need to speak with you about something..." The director grasped his hands together. Adelaide was a little jealous of Alaska not getting questioned but it was fine. The director did have a point about Alaska. She was perfectly fine. "You, Minnesota, are getting too revolved around you're relationship with Agent Nebraska" Minnesota nodded, agreeing. "Maybe knock it off on missions hmm?"

"R-right" She said nervously.

"Finally, Agent Nebraska" The director shuffled through pages. "You are..." Delawares eyes widened with glee. Why? She couldn't wait for a scolding worse then hers. Nebraska was crap, full on terrible. Why he was in the second team confused Adelaide and others. Well... atleast its where he met Minnesota. "You are fine"

"WHAT!?" Delware covered her mouth with her hands after her outburst.

The director shook his head disapointingly at her scream. She growled at this. "If you dont like _fact_ keep it to yourself Agent Delaware" He stated. Adelaide raised an eyebrow. _Fact? Hardly._ Delaware was second best in the team. Nebraska definitely needed work. Why was he getting the _okay?_ It didn't matter to Adelaide honestly, she just wanted to leave the room...

Suddenly, Delware snapped. She turned to face Nebraska. Despite appearances, Delaware was not brave enough to snap at the director. "YOU!?" She hissed. Nebraska took a few steps back. "How the fuck do you get the okay!? I am way better then you and i get slack. Why in the fuck... i mean, UGH. You don't even deserve to be here"

"H-hey!!!" Nebraska stuttered, offended. "I do deserve to be here!"

"No, you don't! You cant even shoot a target! You're military training resulted in you failing. Just leave. You're useless here" Delaware said coldly. Nebraska took the words to heart. Light tears started to form.

The director glared through the flat screen.  "Agent Delaware" Realising she didn't listen to that his voice became darker if that was even possible. "Marcy"

Her real name. Adelaide froze. The director hardly used real names. It was a rarity. "Yes... Director?" Delaware put emphasis on every syllable.

"Go back to you're sleeping quarters and calm down, i am extremely disapointed in you" He stated.

"Right" She hissed, walking out the room. Everyone was silent. The director flickered away with the television like screen. Minnesota put a comforting hand on Nebraskas shoulders. He tried to seem fine. Adelaide stared blankly at her teammates.

Alaska frowned. "Delaware, she _really_ needs to grow up" She remarked, leaving the training room.

"W-well..." Tasmania scratched the back of his neck. "That was hella dramatic!"

"Agreed" Adelaide nodded. She tried to think of something to brighten the mood. She snapped her fingers. Got it. "Tasmania, atleast now you have something actually interesting to tell you're invisible girlfriend over in the alien wars rather then just you sitting and watching us fight"

"Hey!" Tasmania said, nudging her shoulder a little. "She is real! And not invisible... shes a blonde girl and really nice. She has scars, she has weird anologies and sayings sure but shes really cool. She has a cousin back home she misses named Michael. Shes on her way to becoming a sargent. She got me this job! Oh! And did i mention shes totally into me too?" He said, gaining confidence in every word.

"Did we mention how we still don't believe you?" Adelaide smirked.

Tasmanias left eye twitched. "You just wait, you'll meet her someday and feel really silly" He told.

"Suuurrreee we will" Adelaide rolled her eyes. Her voice mocking but still kind. Life couldn't be better for her. Well, except for Delaware drama and all that but still! Life was still fine. Yet, the director... it was like he wanted to piss her off. Welp, tomorrows another day. Mainly because tomorrow is the day they're getting A.I. implantations. Nothing could go wrong with that... right?

\---

_You cant even shoot a target! You're military training resulted in you failing. Just leave. You're useless here._

The words really stuck with Nebraska. As he laid on his bed he pondered how much truth the words held. Definitely a lot. He _was_ useless here, he did fail his military training. He was only here because he was the directors nephew. Due to that he got special treatment. Delaware was right. Nebraska did deserve more of a talking down too then he was given and to be honest? Nebraska thought she should have been complimented for her actions aswell as being scolded.

Suddenly, Nebraska heard a knock on his door. "N, are you in there?" It was Minnesota. "A.I. implantations are in five minutes. You wanna come with me?"

 _Oh right._ Nebraska went wide-eyed and jumped out of bed. How could he have forgotten. "I'll be there in a bit!" He quickly got dressed and rushed out the door, Minnesota waiting for him. Her helmet was off revealing her brown chocolate coloured hair. It curled at the end perfectly and nicely complimented her hazel eyes. "Are you ready?" Nebraska asked.

"Of course!" Minnesota smiled. "Perhaps just a little nervous though..." She admitted. "Do you think A.I. implantations hurt. I mean, what about what happened to Wash!" She said, true panic showing.

"I... i'm sure it'll be fine..." Nebraska told, stuttering a little. He didn't believe his own words personally. He was nervous. Did it really hurt? He wasn't sure... years ago he would have thought it would be fine but after what had happened to Wash he wasn't too keen. "Come on, it'll be fun. Adelaides excited for it" Nebraska stated. He wasn't wrong there. Adelaide was pretty excited to get an A.I. She thought it'd be cool.

As Nebraska and Minnesota walked they finally saw the door leading to the A.I. implantation area. Minnesota opened it. "Ladies first N" She giggled.

"Hey!" Nebraska smiled at her as he walked through the door, she followed close behind. The rest of their squad was already there.

A man wearing a labcoat walked up to the team. "Okay, so we have six A.I.'s here today. One for each of you. Who would like to go first?" He asked.

Their was a silence. "Me sir!" It was Adelaide. He nodded and took her into a private room located through a door just before the team. She stopped before entering the private room door. "Lets hope this goes well!" She said, smirking at her friends. All smiled back except for Delaware. The door closed.

\---

It had been ten minutes since Adelaide had walked through and things had been surpriaingly silent. Suddenly, the door was knocked down. It was Adelaide. She was on the floor coughing blood. "U-ugh... no. Stop! SHUT UP!!!"

"N-no ones talking Adelaide. Whats wrong?" Tasmania asked, trying to sound calm. He was shaking.

Adelaide didn't reply but instead coughed up more and more blood. The man who had been seen previously laid a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, calm down. Please-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! P-please..." She pushed his hand away and grasped her head. "P-please..."

"Whats w-wrong with her?" Minnesota asked shivering.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Delaware screeched at him.

"Its Data. Her A.I. They might be doing something. Hold on a second..." He pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected her with it. She stopped coughing blood and collapsed on the floor. He went down to feel her pulse. She was still breathing. "I just needed to stableise her. Her body must have had a negative reaction to the A.I. or something" He suggested. "Now, whose next?"

"Is that common to happen?" Minnesota asked.

He shook his head. "No, well it depends. We'll just have to see..." He stated. Minnesota wasn't entirely relieved by that answer. She did not want a chance of coughing up blood. "Its obvious none of you want to offer yourselves after that horrific display so i'll choose. How about... you?" The man pointed at Nebraska.

"U-um... " Before Nebraska could say anything more he was walked into the room. Minnesota giving him a caring glance as he was dragged away. "What do i n-need to do sir?"

"Lay down" The man instructed.

Nebraska did as he was told and laid down on a hospital-like bed. It was stiff and not very comfortable but Nebraska was too cautious to complain. "W-will i have the same experience as... Adelaide? Or maybe even Wash?" Nebraska asked.

"I already said i dont know before, are you deaf?" The man mocked chucking a little. Nebraska frowned. "Sides, you shouldn't know about what happened to Wash and if the news ever did fly by your eyes i say you should keep it just to yourself. We dont want panic..."

"He is a friend of mine" Nebraska told. The man nodded silently at that, seeming to accept it as an answer. Nebraska thought for another moment of a question he could ask before he was implanted. Ha! Got it. "Whats my A.I.'s name?" Nebraska asked quietly.

"Your A.I. is the A.I. of emotion. Seeing a situation and expressing feelings for it in an extreme manner" The man began, grabbing a small syringe from a high shelf. He went closer to Nebraska which made him shake a little.

"But what is its name?" Nebraska asked again. "That is what i asked..." The man stayed silent for a minute. Was he hesitant to tell him? Either way he cleared his throat and said the A.I.'s name anyway.

"You're A.I. is named Neon"

\---

Minnesota had never expected Adelaide to come knocking on her door. After the experience she clearly had, Minnesota had figured that Adelaide would be in hospital for quite a long time. Not walking around all fine in a matter of minutes. Yet, here she was. Twelve PM at night standing outside Minnesotas door requesting to come in. Minnesota did the curtious thing and let her in. Nebraska was still sleeping in the bedroom so Minnesota told Adelaide to be quiet. Minnesota made honey tea and sat Adelaide down with herself on the couch. According to Adelaide, she had something to discuss...

"So, what is it?" Minnesota asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"W-well..." Adelaide sighed. "You obviously know about some of what happened with my A.I. was implanted so i'll skip over the coughing ..." Minnesota nodded in understanding. Adelaide set down her tea. "It was mocking me..."

"What was mocking you..?" Minnesota asked, worried.

"The A.I." Adelaide told. Minnesota flinched at the words. "I need to ask you. What happened with you're A.I. when it got implanted?" Adelaide questioned.

"U-um... " Minnesota stuttered. "Nothing" Adelaide didn't seem too happy with that answer so Minnesota continued. "It was fine. They just put it in and nothing really happened... i turned it off of course when i came home though. Y'know, for personal space and all of that"

"Can i see it?" Adelaide asked.

"S-sure" Minnesota said hesitantly. She slowly revealed the A.I. It looked just like a normal soldier but glowing purple with rainbow freckled spots. "P-proto, this is Adelaide..."

The A.I. stared silently. Minnesota wondered what was going on. "Minnesota, why did you bring me out? This is hardly the time. I should only be used for-"

"Give it to me" Adelaides voice was dead stern.

"W-what?"

"Please, M" Adelaide stated desperately. "I can't have this A.I. i just cant. I need a different one. My A.I.'s name is Epsilon and i need you to take it. Please!" Adelaide put her hands in the praying position. "We need to switch. You are the only one i can turn too at the moment, please... Minnesota"

Minnesota raised an eyebrow. "Epsilon? Thats not right... wasn't that-"

"Wash's. Yes, i know" Adelaide stated. Her tone making it seem like she didn't think it was all too much of a big deal. "They tried to make it more stable and then give it to me. They re-named it Data. I'm not taking it. Please Minnesota, you need to take it from me. I can't have it. I just can't" Adelaide begged. Minnesota rested a hand on her chin, cautious and nervous at the same time. "Minnesota"

Minnesota gulped. "Thats not allowed Adelaide, we'll get in _trouble"_ Minnesota told. "I dont think i can..."

Adelaide rested a hand on Minnesotas shoulder. _"Jessie,_ please"

"Agent Minnesota. I highly request not doing this. If Data is Epsilon there is no way it could ever be stable. You must listen to me. The best course of action is to consult the director" Proto informed. Silence reigned. "Agent Minnesota, are you even listening to me?"

"Please..." Adelaide stared at her friend, her eyes meek and helpless.

"O-okay, y-yes" Minnesota gave in. "But what are we going to do about it? Won't they noti-"

"No. They wont" Adelaide swiped away Protos unit and handed Minnesota Ultras. "The memories i recieved have told me exactly how this company works and i will not stand for any of it. Alaska hates the director, always have and always will. Now, i finally know why" Adelaide told. "And now, i'm going to sabotage all that is required"

"Uh, thats not what you said before... i think i've changed my mind" Minnesota said, fear in her voice. She was somewhat nervous about if she had made the right decision. "Can you hand me back-"

"I'm not doing this with an unstable fragment Jessie" Adelaide stated, seemingly emotionless.

"Fragment?"

Adelaide rushed out of the room. "You can't stop me, so just go along with it"

\---

_You are such a downer..._

Minnesota chewed her breakfast. The cafeteria was full of Freelancers and was practically the opposite of quiet. For once, she was sitting away from her friends. Even Nebraska. She couldn't talk to them with Epsilon in her head. It felt like something was wrong with the A.I. but Minnesota couldn't put her finger on it. Like.. he couldn't like anything. It seemed like he hated everything. That was the reason actually why she was away from her friends. She hated listening to them when Epsilon commented on it all. Always being negative.

_I'm not ALWAYS negative. I've just not been given to anyone fun..._

"L-listen Epsilon" Minnesota whispered, hoping to not be heard. "Can you please be quiet?"

_Geez, fine. You'll have to deal with my crap later anyway though. Just gotta give me some time._

"R-right" Minnesota was going to nod but didn't. To anyone else it would make her look crazy.

"Hey M, are you... okay?"

Minnesota looked up to see Nebraska. Her boyfriend was clearly concerned. Even with his helmet on she could tell merely by his voice. "Y-yeah N, i'm just, well..." Minnesota sighed. "It's okay"

_And the later is now. Why are we talking to this loser?_

"If you say so!" Nebraska gave a weak smile. "Hey, did you hear about Wash?" Nebraska asked. Minnesota shook her head. "He like, isn't the same anymore. We used to be besties and now hes all... missions. We used to be like relatable and all that stuff y'know. He wasn't the best with his team and you know i'm not the best with ours. But... now? He's all.. different-y. What do you think Epsi-" Nebraska stopped himself. "That A.I. showed him?"

_*Sigh*_

Minnesota knew Epsilon was acting suspicious...

_No i'm not!_

...but she had no time to comment on it now. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe go play five things with him. He loved that game, didn't he?"

"Not since the triplets went. Now it just makes him miss them" Nebraska sighed. "Stuff is always going down here, i swear. The first team is ALWAYS doing something. There all pretty shady too. That Carolina lady scares me, and Tex seems kinda weird. She's a bit of a... thing. I don't know how to describe her" He stuttered.

_A thing!? DID HE JUST CALL HER A FUCKING THING!? THAT DICKHEAD!!!_

"N, perhaps you should go back to our teams table. I'll be fine here..." Minnesota assured.

Nebraska sighed. "O-okay then..." And with that he walked off. Minnesota groaned. She hated this thing in her head, but hey. It was her decision.

_Okay, well if you keep throwing 'thing' around it loses its effect..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please alert me if there are any continuity errors with what are the odds/chances so i can fix them.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
